Untamed
by Fire and Ash
Summary: A series of one-shots based on my OFC Alexandria Hale from The Ties That Bind and the other Hale family members. (Will include Stiles and Scott and possibly the other characters.)
1. Patience

**_Author's note - Hey guys! I decided to do a story with one-shots about my OFC Alexandria Hale from The Ties That Bind while I try to think about what should happen in the next chapter._**

_**I would also like it if you -the readers- could send me requests for one-shots, like: Alex has a nightmare and her mom comforts her. Or something like that! I would love to involve your ideas in this story! :D**_

_**Ages for this one-shot. (I'll post this part in other one-shots if they're the same ages in it!)**_

_**Laura - 13 years old.**_

_**Derek - 11 years old.**_

_**Conner - 9 years old.**_

_**Alex and Cora - 5 years old.**_

_**Louise - 3 years old.**_

_**(Conner and Louise are characters I've created to be Alex's other brother and sister.)**_

_**Fire and Ash. :)**_

* * *

Peter often thought of himself as patient, willing to allow things to play out in their own time instead of rushing them and making a mess of things.

But when it came to his second youngest niece; Alex, he found his patience diminishing quite often. Alex would usually get bored of whatever it was that she was doing and would track her uncle down and pester him until he agreed to keep her occupied until they were called in for meal times.

He was busy in his bedroom, reading through a large, thick book with information about various types of supernatural creatures when Alex pushed his door open and stumbled inside, tripping over her laces.

"Uncle Peter?" Alex blinked up at him, raising her short arms and gesturing for him to pick her up.

"What is it now?" Peter sighed as he lifted her onto his lap, being careful as to not get the mud from her shoes on his bed.

"Derek and Conner won't let me and Cora play with them," she pouted at him, fiddling with the collar of his dark blue shirt.

"Maybe it's because your brothers are growing up and no longer want to play childish games," Peter answered and closed his book, dropping it on the wooden floorboards with an audible smack.

"But I'm boooored," Alex whined, drawing out the 'o' as her eyes flashed yellow. "Will you play with me?"

"You're not gonna let me see no, are you?"

Alex shook her head, beaming widely at him. Peter sighed and readjusted his hold on her, shifting her onto his back and waiting until she had secured her arms and legs around his neck and waist before standing up and heading towards the window.

"Wanna go outside?" he smirked over his shoulder at her.

"Mama says I'm not allowed, cause I'll just get dirty," Alex said, tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Your mama will never know."

"...Okay. Can we go for a run?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." Peter opened his bedroom window and gripped her knees tightly as he jumped from the window ledge, landing on the grass with a muffled thud and taking off into the woods surrounding their large, family home.

* * *

Peter claimed that he hadn't cheated but Alex was adamant that he had, saying that he'd used his longer legs to beat her. Peter teased her about the length of her legs, saying that she would never keep up with anyone with legs that short.

"You did cheat!" Alex yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at him.

"I did no such thing," Peter denied again.

Alex huffed, her anger rising and her eyes turning yellow, her small teeth elongating into fangs and she growled at him. He could smell the frustration and anger drifting from her as she glared at him. Peter sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and he watched, eyes rolling as his niece shifted into a small, deep brown wolf, her shorts, sneakers and t-shirt shredding as she turned.

"You are too easily angered." Alex lunged, latching onto his leg and sinking her pointy teeth into his skin. "Alex!" he barked, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and attempting to pry her away from his already healing limb.

"What did you do now?" Derek asked, standing on the porch, smirking in amusement. Peter looked up at his eldest nephew with a bitter frown.

"We were racing, she thinks I cheated."

"Typical Alex," Derek snorted before crouching down. "Lex! C'mere, I have something to show you."

The result was instantaneous, Alex released Peter quickly with a loud, high pitched bark and turned, running towards her brother, occasionally tripping over her paws.

Derek grinned, setting his hands under her front legs and hoisting her into the air, resting her against his chest. Alex's chest rumbled happily as she gently bit Derek's hand and set her head on his shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep as she listened to his strong, steady heartbeat.

'_Yes,_' Peter thought to himself, watching his niece and nephew with a rare fondness as Derek grinned at him before carrying Alex back into the house. '_She certainly tests my patience, but I will love her no matter what. She'll always be my crazy, little super-wolf._'


	2. Of Sugar and Songs

**_Authors Note: _**

**_Here's the new chapter!_**

**_The song Talia sings is L'il Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried. (Yes, I know the song wasn't out then, but this is fanfiction, and I thought it would be a good song for her to sing because I couldn't think of any others.)_**

* * *

The Hale House

Beacon Hills

July 24th, 1997

"Alex, sit still!" Derek grumbled, trying to give his sister her cold medicine.

"No!" a three year old Alex yelled back stubbornly before closing her mouth firmly and turning her head away as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alex, you have to take it—it'll make you feel better."

"It's icky," she argued immediately, turning her nose up at the medicine in the spoon Derek held. Her brother growled and called out for their mom when Alex continued to refuse the medicine.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Talia sighed in exasperation as she entered the room.

"She's refusing to take her medicine, despite the fact that I've told her it'll make her better," Derek griped, glowering right back at Alex. "I don't know why you can't just be like Cora—she does as she's told without a fuss and takes her medicine when she should."

Alex glanced over at her twin just in time to see Cora stick her tongue out smugly at her. Alex glared back at her fiercely. "Cora stinks!" Alex snapped before adding, "And she's a giant _kiss ass._"

"Alexandria Hale," her mom growled in shock and Alex ducked her head sheepishly. "Where did you hear those words?"

"Unca Peter," she mumbled quietly. "I wasn't supposed to tell you he said it in front of me."

"Uncle Peter and I will be having words later," Talia promised darkly, mentally picturing herself strangling her brother. She then turned to Derek and said, "Get the sugar jar from the kitchen."

Derek frowned curiously at the command but was soon off to do as he was told after handing the medicine spoon to his mom. He reappeared moments later carrying the large, blue ceramic jar that held the sugar.

Talia carefully took a pinch of sugar from the jar and sprinkled it onto the medicine before turning back to her daughter. "Right, Alex. I put sugar on the medicine, just like you like it, so open up."

Alex immediately opened her mouth and took the medicine, swallowing it without a fuss as she smacked her lips together at the now-sweet taste. Derek watched on, eyes wide and his lips parted in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" Derek demanded once he'd gotten over his shock.

"She's got a sweet tooth, you know that—she'll only take the medicine if you put sugar on it."

"I'm gonna have to remember that from now on," he sighed, rolling his eyes. Talia smiled fondly at him, stroking his messy hair as he sat beside her.

"Don't worry. It took your father and I ages to figure out how to get her to take her medicine without making a scene… it was actually Peter who figured it out—he promised her toffee if she complied without a fuss and she did. I couldn't actually believe it, I was that surprised he'd managed to convince her to do as she was told that I had to sit down from fear that I would fall down," Talia said the last part with a wide, teasing grin on her face and Derek returned it in amusement.

"Mama!" Alex yelled out suddenly. Talia immediately stood up and walked over to her second youngest child, briefly setting a hand against her forehead to check her temperature.

"What is it, little Lexi?"

"Can you sing for us?" Alex asked, using the full force of her puppy-dog eyes. Cora nodded eagerly in agreement, though she kept silent due to her sore throat.

"What would you like me to sing?" Their mom asked, gently brushing Cora's hair from her face—she did the same to Alex's hair with her free hand.

"L'il Red Riding Hood!" Alex chirped and Derek rolled his eyes at the request—his little sister _always _chose that song when it came to their mini singing sessions. Talia nodded and pulled the twins closer to her as Derek settled at her feet with his head on her knees and their mom was soon singing the song that Alex had been obsessed with since they'd heard it on the radio a month ago.

_"Hey there little red riding hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want."_

_"Little red riding hood_

_I don't think little big girls should_

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone."_

_"What big eyes you have_

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_

_Just to see that you don't get chased_

_I think I oughta walk with you for a ways."_

Talia had barely gotten through the first part of the song when she glanced down to find the twins fast asleep with their heads pressed against her sides and Derek still listening to her singing with a sleepy look on his face and in his eyes.

She smiled softly and continued on singing until her son had also fallen asleep.


End file.
